oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Haunted Mine
This article is about the quest. For the haunted mine in which it is set, see Abandoned Mine. Details *Level 35 *Ablility to defeat a difficult level 95 enemy (It is recommended to fight the ghost using whatever style of combat you have the highest max hit in, because the ghost will move away after each hit; melee armour is best with a two-handed weapon) *Priest in Peril |items= *Chisel (can be obtained during the quest on a crate west of the lv3 water valve) *Good food (swordfish or better is recommended) *Potions. A super set is recommended for players using melee with melee stats under 80. *A ball of wool is recommended in order to make a Salve amulet as soon as a Salve shard is acquired. |kills=Treus Dayth (Level 95). }} Walkthrough Note: *Detailed maps of all the levels can be found in the Abandoned Mine article. *Useful Fairy Ring codes: ** BKR to travel to Nature altar ** DLS to travel to Canifis pub basement (Original Myreque Hideout, close to Barrows area) ** CKS to travel to entrance of the swamp *It is advised to take multiple balls of wool while doing the quest—as inventory space provides—if more than one amulet is desired. The entire process of getting to the crystal mine (including using the carts to move the fungi) must be repeated in order to retrieve more crystals. Saradomist Zealot Watch out, there are level 61 Vampires lurking around! The Zealot can be found in the south/western part of the Mort Myre Swamp. From Canifis head south/west along the river Salve. Take the long path to Mort'ton. At the most south-east part of the path is the starting point of this quest near the Haunted mines (grey area). In this area the Zealot is walking around. Tell him that you do not have someone that you follow and he will tell you about the secret cave and the Salve amulet. He has a key, but won't trust it to someone else. Pickpocket the Zealot's key from the Zealot to get a key used for a part of the quest. South of the Zealot is a cart track with two carts. Jump over the first and walk past the second. Go through the cave entrance. Cave Level 1 The first cave level has two ladders going down. The first ladder (marked 1 in the map) is west of the cave entrance. Don't use this ladder yet. At the end of the corridor is another cave exit. Any blockages in your path are marked with (D). Use it to end up outside the cave next to the river Salve. A bit further south following the tracks is the entrance back into the cave. See the green dotted line on the map. Once inside go east to the ladder (2) to the next level in the cave. Cave Level 2 An easy level. From (2), go down the ladder directly east (3). Cave Level 3 The ladder (3) puts you on the eastern side of cave level 3. Head west to the tracks and south on the track. Be careful, a cart (E) is moving up and down. The cart will hit all players that get in its way, causing some damage and puts a player back to the end of its path. Fortunately, there are some safe spots along the track. Use them to get out of the path of the cart. Head south to the end of the track and head down the ladder (7) to cave level 4. Cave Level 4 The level 4 cave has several key elements which are marked on the map: (F) the glowing fungi (H) the cart (G) the pointset (trackmap) panel (I) the levers A,B,C,D and E (J) the levers F,G,H,I,J and K (K) the water valve (M) the water operated elevator (L) a chisel spawn if you didn't bring yours. The map uses the corresponding numbers to indicate the locations of these key elements. There are three ladders on this level. Following this walkthrough, you will now be at the ladder (7) in the south part of the map very close to the Glowing Fungi (F). Glowing fungi The glowing fungus is the light source required to access the deepest level of the mines. Unfortunately, daylight exposure will cause them to crumble to ashes and since the only path to the lowest level takes you outside, it is impossible to keep inside the inventory. The only option is to use a complicated system of carts that is still operational at this level. The carts can be used to transport the fungi light source to the other side of the rock slide blockades in the level 3 cave. The Cart After picking a glowing fungus (F) place the fungus in the cart (H). The trackmap operates the cart system. Right click the trackmap on the northern wall of the corridor indicated by (G). The trackmap displays inside the game window. Pressing the red start button sets the cart system in motion. The objective is to get the cart from the start position to the exit point next to the ladders on the trackmap. There are several other exit points as well. The path of the cart is determined by the levers shown on the trackmap. The switches A,B,C,D,E on the trackmap correspond to levers that can be found at location (I) on the cave level 4 map. Levers F,G,H,I,J and L are at location (J). The path the cart needs to take is easy to determine by starting at the ladder's side. The setting of the switches that achieves this is given in the figure below. Operate the trackmap and note the difference between the switch settings on the trackmap and the switch configuration in the figure above. Take note of any differences and operate the corresponding lever to change the switch setting. The individual levers can be identified by examining a lever. Make sure to identify the lever before pulling it. Operating the start button will cause the cart to move. The trackmap will show the path of the cart. If for some reason the setting is incorrect, the cart ends up in the wrong location. When that happens, the glowing fungus is removed from the cart. In that case pick another glowing fungus and put it in the cart. When the cart ends up successfully next to the ladders in the trackmap, a message will appear. The location of the cart is next to the north-west ladder shown in the cave level 4 map above (5). To find the cart at its new location (N), players need to backtrack the entire path up to the very first ladder (1) at the cave level 1 . Finding the cart again Starting from cave level 4: *Go up the ladder (7) near the glowing fungi spot (F) to level 3. *Walk north on track, avoid the cart (E) and go up on the ladder east (3) and arrive on level 2. *Go west and up the ladder (2) to cave level 1. *At cave level 1 go west and exit the cave © to outside. *Enter the northern cave entrance (B) and take the ladder (1) east down to cave level 2. *Go east and a little north and go down the ladder (4) to cave level 3. *From the ladder at level 3, go to the north-west corner of the cave in that level and take the ladder (5) down. The cart is (N). Search the cart and take the fungus that you put in it earlier. If there is no fungus in the cart, you made a mistake at the trackmap. There is no alternative but to go back to the cart system, put a new fungus in and repeat the entire process. Water Valve With the fungus, go back up the ladder (5) to level 3 and head back east in the direction of the ladder going up to cave level 2. Walk east past this ladder (4), quickly cross the path of the cart (E) to get to another ladder (6) going down. This ladder leads down to the east part of cave level 4. This part of the cave features a water-powered elevator lift (M) that leads to the next level down. If you didn't bring your chisel, now is the time to get one at (L). As the water power is not going to the elevator, locate the water valve (K) and use Zealot's Key on it to activate the water flow. After activating the waterflow, a sneaky ghost will close the valve again if you take too long getting to the elevator. Therefore, run quickly around the water pipe system to the elevator and go down the lift (M) to cave level 5. The elevator remains operational after the initial activation, so the Zealot's key should no longer be needed (if required pickpocket Zealot again). The Ghost Fight After going down the elevator, there will be a chamber filled with water which will extinguish any light source, including mining helmet, except the lighting fungus. Any tinderbox brought will become a damp tinderbox and cannot be used to relight any light source. The Seer's Headband will not function as a light source in the lower cave. Go a bit south and take the east corridor. At the far east end of the corridor is a staircase (8) leading down. With the lighting fungus in the inventory the cave will be properly lit. Go through a door to a big room with cranes and carts. This quiet area is where the big fight will take place. Familiarise yourself with the surroundings. Take note of carts and cranes. They will start to operate during the fight and can cause major harm. As the opponent will move around a lot, it may be useful to learn to navigate around the dungeon. The key to the battle is to avoid the cranes and the carts. The cranes are stationary, so just stay out of their reach. Though if you go too close to them, then can hit very hard (over 30 damage). The carts can only move along the track they are on, similar to the other carts in the dungeon. These carts can hit hard (rapid 9's while dragging a player along the track). There also will be flying pickaxes. Note that the Protect from Missiles prayer WILL NOT stop them from damaging you, however, having the protection prayer on will reduce the damage dealt. To start the fight, try to pick up the innocent looking key (O). The ghost Treus Dayth will appear and starts the attack after a small cut scene introduction. He is level 95. The Ghost will be identified on the minimap by a flashing yellow arrow. When chasing the Ghost, try to stay out of the way from the moving carts and the cranes. The Ghost itself is not that strong, but the damage from the other things can be serious. A decent supply of food and potions is advised. An Emergency teleport, like the Ectophial, is useful too. The ghost won't attack directly, instead, all his damage comes from the machinery. It is not possible to freeze the Ghost from moving using magic or ancient magicks, and he is resistant to Poison. Some players believe that as Treus will be moving around a great deal, Magic and Ranged attacks are the best ways to harm him. In fact, Treus will give you the ability to land a single hit with any combat style, even ranged or magic. Afterwards, he'll become unattackable and move away slowly, while machinery keeps attacking you. The best way to kill him is with a heavy two-handed weapon. (A godsword may make this battle easier) Melee armour will also offer the best protection from machinery. (The ghost might occasionally try to hit you, but is hardly your main concern.) A combat level 90 main character should expect a difficult fight with a full inventory of food. Saradomin brew offers maximum hp/slot of inventory and should be considered. Super stat restore must then be brought instead of prayer potions. Combat potions might be useful. Getting the Crystal After defeating the Ghost, you can easily pick up the innocent looking key (Crystal-mine key). Now head back to the stairs (8) and go one level up. Walk the entire corridor west to the other staircase (9). The mining key opens the door (P) to the area where you can find the crystal outcrop (Q) (in the south east region). Use a chisel to cut a piece from one of the crystal outcrops in the Crystal mine to obtain a Salve shard and complete the quest. Reward * 2 Quest Points trtr * 22,000 Experience * Access to The Lair of Tarn Razorlor. * Ability to make Salve amulets, which gives combat bonuses against: Zombies, Skeletons, Ghosts, Banshees, Crawling Hands, Aberrant Spectres, Revenants, Shades, Ankous, and any other undead creatures. It has been confirmed that it does NOT give any bonus against any of the Barrows brothers. Music Music tracks unlocked: *Haunted Mine *Spooky2 *Deep Down *Chamber Tips Use a ball of wool on the Salve shard to make the Salve amulet. It is possible to obtain more than one Salve shard by dropping it and cutting another, then picking up the dropped ones. Having multiple Salve Amulets may help with ordering bank space, or having spares in the case that one is lost. The mining key (obtained after killing the ghost) can be put on a key ring to save some bank space. Trivia * There is a way to take a light source and tinderbox into the lift without dampening the tinderbox. However, this has been found useless, as the quest requires the fungus for you to advance. You would need a beast of burden to hold (at least) your tinderbox. It is unknown whether or not Jagex knew of this, but if they did, they took care of it before anyone else knew about it. * This quest is quite similar to the quest Underground Pass in both the plotline and the objectives. Category:Quests Category:Mines